


It starts with Love and it ends with U

by Storyflight



Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX
Genre: Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2020, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Love Confessions, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Saimami Week, Saimami Week 2020, They are just...cute eeveelutions in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “It’s fine, I needed to see you...I” Rantaro inches closer, closer to the light, their light. “I have a question”“Are you okay?” Shuichi frowns.“I’m fine, I just...I...no” They shouldn’t interfere with Shuichi’s personal life, the last thing they want is to have him upset, again. “How do you think life would be if we never met?”---Rantaro discovers who they were in the human world---Day 5: Memory/Treasure
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Shuichi x Rantaro Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667219
Kudos: 9





	It starts with Love and it ends with U

**Author's Note:**

> Amasai week is hosted by ToxicPineapple and myself
> 
> [Prompts are here!](https://amasaiweek2020.tumblr.com/post/190899433249/hello-mod-story-here-with-the-official-promo-art?is_related_post=1)
> 
> [Here are Shuichi and Rantaro's designs](https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/612856024928501760/amasaiweek2020-day-2-danceinjury)
> 
> \---
> 
> I am sick and tired of rewriting Day 4 for Amasai week so I'm posting the rest now, I do not care if it's out of order, I am too pissed off at day 4 being difficult so you can have day 5, 6, and 7  
> Femslash February ended up being out of order when posted SOOOO 
> 
> This is the ONLY one that was not rewritten and this was done before the week started. I really like this Amasai PMD AU, going to do more of it with the other mystery dungeon games. I really love PMD and the relationship with the main character and partner...my heart
> 
> Amasai week "ended" on the 22nd but we are attempting late prompts and such because...yeah, lives man.

To this day, they can never get over how comfortable hay felt. Maybe it’s their fur meeting with the bed, or being a Pokemon just has that effect. Whatever it is, Rantaro passed out.

_ Staying in the Pokemon world… _ Was this a good idea? As much as they enjoy it here and everyone they’ve met, Rantaro cannot help but wonder how they were in the human world. Do their friends notice their absence? Family?  _ But who are they? _

All these thoughts came while they slept. Rantaro blinks open their green eyes and squint instantly. Their paws glide the ground, this isn’t hay, it feels moist and dewy, is this mist? “Ah, I’m back here?” They mutter. Rantaro lifts their head and turns their right ear forward, no sounds. “Are you there? You have to be...I need to speak with you!”

Rantaro hasn’t spoken to Gardevoir since Team Mystery saved the world. They aren’t sure if she disappeared into nothingness because they finished their role, but there are still many questions they had.

Finally, a faint white glow appears in front of Rantaro. They jump up on their paws and scurry over to the light, getting a faint glimpse of their guardian, and wagging their tail slightly. “Gardevoir!”

“It’s nice to see you again” a soothing and motherly voice. If silk had a voice, it would be hers. Rantaro steps forward and flicks their floppy ear, “I...I thought something happened to you after I came back”

“Ah, no. I’m still here. You may have saved the world, but I’m still under the curse” 

“...You never lost any memories, correct me if I’m wrong”

Gardevoir nods. “It’s only you who had your memory wiped, upon request”

“If I’m going to stay here…” Rantaro lifts their head, “Tell me, who was I? Who is Rantaro? Do I have friends and family back in my world who miss me? Do they know what happened to me?”

The other Pokemon did not speak.

“...Gardevoir?” Their leaf-like Tail lashes behind them, “If I wasn’t the one who touched Ninetails’s tail, then who was I? Who was I besides a hero of this world?”

There’s another tension of silence. Gardevoir’s eyes lowered, saddened, and hugging her waist.  _ Why won’t you tell me?! I need to know. _

“I made a mistake, did I?” They spoke once more, “Please tell me. I made my decision and I’m not going anywhere. This is my new home, Team Mystery is my everything. S...Shuichi is my everything” their voice softens at the mention of the Umbreon. He’s the reason they’re still here, to be with him. 

“Rantaro” she finally spoke, body relaxing. “You made the right decision staying here”

“But do my friends and family miss me?” Was it okay to lose several for just one? It’s a bad thought, but Rantaro would feel terrible if they left siblings, kids, parents, and friends.  _ Maybe I could bring Shuichi, if possible...but what if I have a romantic partner back in the human world?  _ “I cannot sit here and not know anything!”

“You…” Gardevoir takes a deep breath, “You do not have any...friends or family back in the human world, Rantaro” and hearing those words, they are not sure how they’re supposed to react.

It’s an odd feeling in their chest, it’s not painful, draining maybe, or even heavy. It’s heavy enough for them to sit down on the misty terrain. Their green eyes stared into nothingness as they tried to regain what she said. “I…” Their throat tightens, “Are they…Are they d-dead? Did…”

“Rantaro, please stop speaking” Gardevoir lowers herself down to the Leafeon’s height. Her hand glides over to the leafy-bangs, getting a better look at their gloomy face. “You were...a lone Lyanroc person, in the human world. You never bothered to grow close to anyone, whether it’s a family member or peers. No one...remembers you, the best way to explain it. No one kept a strong connection, you didn’t want to connect with anyone…”

“What about the other Pokemon? Surely in my world, I was friends with them?”

“There are many different worlds, the one you’re from doesn’t have any Pokemon, other creatures. We went through many worlds to find someone with a kind heart like yours—“

_ Went through many worlds… _

They knew about Gardevoir searching for someone like Rantaro, however, after hearing how they were in the human world, it meant one thing. “Was I Your last choice?!” Rantaro snaps, “Is that what happened?!”

“No, none of that”

“There’s absolutely no way—“ Rantaro’s lips pulled back into a snarl, “No damn way that I was the best choice! I know what happened,” they take a jarring step forward and Gardevoir scoots back, “If you picked someone with a loving background, everyone would miss them if they decided to stay in this world, right?!”

She hesitates.

“So then when you found someone,  _ me,  _ where there would be no consequences!” Rantaro’s legs tense up defensively, one paw slides back and ready for a Leaf Blade. “You picked me out of  _ pity!” _

“None of that is true! I—“ she’s cut off when their paw strikes through Gardevoir. It’s no luck, a waste of their strength, this was a dream and Gardevoir is a damn spirit. The attack was them swiping at air.

Just then, regret floods their body. “Oh, I uh…” Rantaro lowers their paw, “Listen, I...I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just— I was so scared that I was a bad person, then I found out I wasn’t, and  _ then  _ found out that I mean nothing?”

“You aren't nothing. You proved time and time that you are extraordinary. Not only that, but you also belong here. You did not only help the world but Shuichi…”

“...” Their tail tip flicks.

“You know Shuichi was in the same situation as yourself. He had a role too...and he couldn’t do it alone. Together, you are truly an unstoppable force”

“I still...don’t know...how to feel about this, can I…” Rantaro takes a couple of steps back, “I need to go, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,  _ I’m so so sorry” _

Muttering the last bit didn’t feel right, it felt tingly, probably because they spoke in the real world and not in the dream. They blink open their eyes, Gardevoir is gone, the misty terrain is replaced with the hay-bed, they’re back.  _ Back home.  _

“How would Shuichi and I be if we never met…if someone else found me...if I woke up alone…”’They turn their paw over and licks their pads lazily.  _ If I were still a human, this would be awkward. _

Strange, it’s the middle of the night and not pitch black. The opening of their rescue base illuminated a very soft glow. “Huh…” it’s a soft blue, who placed a light in front of their house.  “Doubt it’s an attack or a fire. I swear if Gengar is trying to mess with me again…” They rise to their paws and stretch out their back, “Seriously, I do not want to deal with him” they lean forward and stretch their legs, “Alright, Gengar! What do you want?!”

They shout loud enough for him(?) to hear and scurry over outside. Gengar(?) can’t do much, a quick shadow ball or bite will put him back in line. 

Although, when they reached outside, Gengar was nowhere to be found. What a relief! More than relief, they’re happier with this outcome.

A striking and handsome Umbreon suspends his staring at the sky and turns his attention to Rantaro. His dull amber eyes glowed as bright as the blue rings with his tail wagging slightly, how adorable. Rantaro couldn’t help but wag their tail in return. “O-Oh, Hello Shuichi”

“Rantaro, it’s good to see you. Sorry I’m o-over here...I’m not used to being an Umbreon and all, it’s hard to sleep” He only evolved a couple of days ago and cannot get enough of it. Shuichi’s once silver coat was nice, but his soft black fur and beautiful rings are a whole different story. 

“It’s fine, I needed to see you...I” Rantaro inches closer, closer to the light,  _ their  _ light. “I have a question”

“Are you okay?” Shuichi frowns.

“I’m fine, I just...I...no” They shouldn’t interfere with Shuichi’s personal life, the last thing they want is to have him upset,  _ again.  _ “How do you think life would be if we never met?”

Shuichi’s dull amber eyes darted the other way. Rantaro flinches, “Oh, I didn’t mean to upset you, I was only curious. If you’re uncomfortable with telling me then that’s fine!”

“Nah, it’s okay” Shuichi chuckles, “I don’t know, I don’t like thinking about that. I was an outcast for so long, all because I had a silver coat and many believe it was a bad thing. I learned after some time it’s nothing bad, I’m fine, not sick or anything. We don’t know much about colour variations, just that it’s super rare”

_ I find it beautiful,  _ they think to themselves.  _ Everything about you...Shuichi…  _ “And...what did you do before we met”

He presses himself against Rantaro, “I was an unprofessional detective. As in, I helped out in the main square with little cases. Who raided the store? Why did I lose my perfect apple? But nothing much, told I was really good though”

“Why didn’t you become a detective? Wait...I did not know you had detectives here! Hold on…” They began to scratch their ear, “That wouldn’t make sense if they don’t exist since you know what they are”

“...You’re so cute, Rantaro” and that compliment had them freeze on the spot. Shuichi only chuckles, rings glowing brighter and a smile growing on his face. “Detectives do exist, and you could say rescue teams have qualities of one, that’s why I wanted to do this. I wanted to help others, prove to myself and others that I’m worth something, feel good about myself...find someone like yourself”

“What are you talking about?” They sniff, lifting their head slightly. Shuichi buries his muzzle in their neck affectionately. “S-Shuichi?”

“You mean  _ so  _ much to me. I’m so glad that I found you,  _ met  _ you. When I asked about forming a team, you could’ve said no and left me alone...but you didn’t. You could have faked it, pretended to enjoy yourself, only stick around to keep me happy and you didn’t do any of that. Rantaro, I…” He shuffles his paws, “I love you, I really do. I knew you were something special the moment I found you passed out by Tiny Woods”

“Shuichi...I”  _ feel the same way. I love you too. I don’t know where I would be without you.  _ Rantaro’s heart is beating as fast as an Electrode. “I’m nothing special. I f-found out I was nothing in the human world, so I’m just...nothing”

Shuichi flicks his tail on their back. “Nonsense! You’re a treasure to m— the world! There’s no way you’re nothing, Rantaro. You’re a talented explorer, have good eyes...pretty eyes, never seen a grass type handle their weakness so well...a fire blast could’ve knocked you out but it didn’t! How do you not realise this?!”

Rantaro thin whiskers quiver. “Listen, it’s—“

“No, shut up” Shuichi twines his tail with theirs, “I cannot have you talk down about yourself. You’re amazing”

“But I—“

“You’re extraordinary!”

“I’m very—“

“You’re the love of my life and I don’t know where I would be if you did leave forever”

“I…” Rantaro had nothing left to say. He’s here pouring out his feelings and they’re pushing him away. “I’m sorry” They don’t want to push them away. “I love you too. I’m so glad that I stayed here with you and everyone else. Thank you for believing in me, even when I was held for trial, a fugitive, everything. You did all of that…”

“I told you before, I believe in you. My feelings have not changed since then” he rises to his paws and stretches out his back. Rantaro frowns, Shuichi is probably going to head back to his home.  _ I want you to stay here.  _ “I should head back now, we have rescue missions to attend to in the morning”

“...Shuichi, please stay with me in the base” they offer, “I believe this would help the both of us sleep if we are together...only” they shuffle their paws, “If you’re okay with that”

“...I would be more than okay” Shuichi licks their cheek, “Are you ready?”

“I’ll meet you there, you go on ahead. I’ll stay here for a little longer”

Shuichi gives them one last affectionate lick and heads inside the rescue base. Rantaro flicks their ear thoughtfully, Shuichi is truly one of a kind, and he’s so fortunate to be by his side. 

_ “I have to say, you two are meant to be”  _ Gardevoir’s spirit glides next to Rantaro.  _ “A rescue team that goes down in history” _

“I’m sorry again” they whine, “I didn’t mean to lash out at you. Could you forgive me?”

_ “I already did, I understand why you would lash out like that”  _ she smiles warmly,  _ “Now, your partner is waiting for you, go on” _

Partner. Their tail wags for a second, Rantaro knew what she meant. “Hm, you’re right. Goodnight, Gardevoir”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is the art I made connected to this fic, uh](https://amatojo.tumblr.com/post/613364823011557376/amasaiweek2020-day-5-memorytreasure-based-on)


End file.
